The present invention relates to portable, collapsible wall containers for use in heavy-duty applications such as the storage of heavy metal parts or scrap from a production operation. The walls of the container are collapsible to facilitate storage when not in use. Such containers must be portable, readily storable and yet extremely durable.
Typical prior art collapsible wall containers often have a reinforced steel floor and rigid reinforced side walls connected to the floor by, for example, hinges. The walls of the prior art containers are pivotal on the hinges from a vertical position to a horizontal storage position onto the steel floor.
Because the side walls of these prior art containers are rigid and must be folded over one another when placed in the storage position, they are bulky and difficult to store when not in use. Thus even when these containers are collapsed and stacked, they take up valuable space. Furthermore, the rigid side walls and the hinges are subject to damage through heavy use which often prevents proper collapsing of the side walls.
The present invention provides a means for compactly collapsing the walls of the container onto the rectangular floor. At the same time when the walls are extended to their upright position, they are strong and yet resilient enough to be capable of withstanding heavy use including side impact loading.